Proposal
by XevagirlX
Summary: There's a big bag of skittles that Frank wants. Gerard won't let him have it just yet...Ferard. Short light fluff.


"Heheh. Yes~!" Frankie exclaimed loudly as he pulled down a huge red bag of Skittles from up on top of a shelf. He had to stand on a chair to get to them, but it was all worth it. Two-freaking pounds of the best candy ever? Throw in the 'taste the rainbow' factor, and you've pretty much got it made.

At least that was what Frank thought.

"Damn, I wonder why it was so easy to get to…" He shook the bag nervously; as if he was afraid something dangerous was in it. He sighed in relief at hearing nothing more then the rattling bite-sized candies. Shrugging, he ripped the bag open, and grabbed out a fistful of multi-colored sweets, and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Frankie, where the fuck did you get those?" Mikey's voice called out behind him, making Frankie jump and throw the bag on the counter, swallowing the sugary lump he had chewed up.

"Get what?" Frankie asked innocently, slightly smiling. Mikey crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the tour bus.

"That bright red bag of _Skittles._ You're not supposed to be eating them before the show."

Frank looked at Mikey with a shocked expression on his face.

"Since when?"

"Since Gerard said so." Frankie blushed at the name.

"He didn't say anything to me about it…" Frankie mumbled. He suddenly looked up as he saw said person walk in, and smile at him.

"C'mere, baby." Gerard requested, holding out his arm. Frankie quickly got under the shelter of Gerard's tight hold, and blushed as he felt the taller person kiss the top of his head. Mikey's audible grumble sounded, as he muttered, "Get a room", and walked away quickly. Frankie smiled and laughed lightly as he was brought over to a couch, and was laid down by Gerard's strong arms.

"Can I please~ have my Skittles Gee?" Frankie asked innocently. Gerard chuckled quietly, and placed a short and sweet kiss on Frankie's pale lips.

"No, baby. I don't want you to eat them until after the show."

"Aww, but I wanna!" Frankie whined, still trying to get his way. He sat up and crossed his arms like a five year old. Gerard smiled, and pushed him back down gently, and got right on top of him, kissing him one more time.

"You'll see why, babe."

"FUCK, that show was so AWESOME!" Frankie yelled out, practically skipping onto the tour bus.

"Aw, baby, you're so adorable, get your sexy ass over here!" Gerard ran and trapped a laughing Frankie in his arms.

"Haha, leggo, leggo babe! I want my SKITTLES~" Mikey laughed behind them, while Bob just shook his head with a smile, and Ray laughed quietly.

Gerard pecked Frankie on his forehead before letting him go running into the bus, and grabbing the bag of Skittles. Just like hours before, he shoved another handful of the rainbow colored candy into his mouth, plopping down on the couch with a stupid smile splashed across his face. Gerard sat right next to him, and wrapped his arms possessively around Frank, kissing his hair with a grin. Mikey, Bob, and Ray sat across from them, smiling.

"I'd hate to be you when you crash from the sugar rush, dude." Mikey pointed out.

"Don't be jealous." Frankie managed to say without a string of colors falling out of his mouth. He reached in the bag again, with a sudden expression of confusion on his face. He rustled his hand in the bag again, confusion clouding his face even more. All except Gerard looked curiously back, wondering what could possibly strike Frankie as odd that would be in a bag of Skittles. Oddly, Gerard was smiling.

Frankie looked down into the bag, and pulled out something that was little enough to fit in his already small hand. Again, everyone but Gerard watched with befuddled faces as Frankie unraveled his fingers. A small black box sat in Frankie's palm. Everyone except Gerard had an even more puzzled look on his face. Gerard gently took the little box from Frankie's hand, lifted himself up off the couch, and crouched down on one knee, snapping open the minute box to reveal a sparkling gold band with a small, single diamond sitting in the middle. Three loud gasps sounded across from them, while Frank's jaw dropped. He clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes starting to shine with tears.

"Frank Iero, I love you more then anything I've ever known. I…want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to wake up next to you, and see your eyes every morning, and watch you smile. Will you marry me?" Gerard stated slowly. He reached up to wipe a single tear away from Frank's face.

Frankie choked back tears as he put the best smile he could muster on his face, and mumbled, "Yes. Of course I do."

Total shocked silence still reigned over Mikey, Bob, and Ray, while they watched Gerard slowly slip the ring onto Frank's finger with ease. Gerard kissed the corner of Frank's eye, and then his lips. Frankie threw his arms around Gerard's neck, with a sudden loud applause from the other guys.

As soon as they finally broke apart, Frankie smiled wider then they had ever seen him smile (if that was even possible), and squealed as Gerard scooped him up in his arms, and carried him to the bunks, Frankie giggling happily all the way. The door slammed shut, and only the drummer and the two guitarists were left.

"…Well, I guess we all have to sleep out here tonight, if we're going to get any." Bob mumbled with his usual deadpan expression on his face. Mikey and Ray laughed, shaking their heads.


End file.
